zelzburgfandomcom-20200213-history
Zelzburg
This article is about the actual city, Zelzburg. For the server this city was on, see Zelzburg (Server). Zelzburg was the Minecraft city in the server of the same name, for PlayStation 4. After getting deleted off of PS4, it has moved to PC. History :See here for the history. Rules and Laws :Main Article: Rules and Laws *'Don't go outside the city limits.' You shouldn't be able to, but if you happen to contact an admin and you will be teleported back to the city. If you choose not to tell an admin and wander off anyway you will still be teleported back. Bad. *'Don't walk on the train tracks.' Doing so may mess up the trains, forcing the subway system to be closed until all trains are deleted and replaced by admins. This WILL take a long time and temporarily stops the server, and counts as vandalism, so purposely messing up the trains can and will result in a kick from the server if caught red-handed. *'Absolutely NO VANDALISM.' Breaking blocks counts, so doing so will result in a kick from the server. *'Killing players is possible, but not recommended.' There are weapon shops that allow you to buy weapons and use them against the server, but if you are caught you are sent to jail and possibly the Death Penalty if it is a serious, serious crime that goes against the nature of the server. *'NO HACKING.' Hacking IS possible, and don't think because you can hack you will go unnoticed. Admins can and will notice is players are hacking, so if caught will result in a PERMANENT ban from the server. You have been warned. *'Invite only.' Any user who randomly enters the server will receive a message on PSN saying invite only, and then be kicked from the server. *'No parkour.' If you happen to get on top of a building, climb back down. If you don't you go to jail. *'Have fun.' This is a fun roleplaying server, do what you want but just follow these rules and you'll be OK. Districts The city of Zelzburg is split up into five districts. New Fieldia is the outside area of Zelzburg and, though outside the city, it is still part of the community of Zelzburg. It is not a district though. :Click on each district to see more about it. :'' Wiki-background|Demenhurst, the main city area|link=Demenhurst Industrial District.png|Industrial District, one of the low-class neighborhoods|link=Industrial District Little Olympia Concept Art.png|Little Olympia, the Harlem-like area of Zelzburg.|link=Little Olympia Wards Building.png|The Wards, another low-class ghetto neighborhood. Hey, every city has one.|link=The Wards Feldis Town.png|Feldis Town, the residential/commercial neighborhood.|link=Feldis Town '' Shops and Businesses Zelzburg, like any city, is filled with businesses and shops, all of which you can get a job at. See them here. Role What do you do when you get in the city? See here for more. Trivia *Zelzburg is the largest city in Minecraft: PlayStation 4 Edition. It is also the largest city roleplaying game on there. *The Zelzburg Subway System is Zelzburg's train system. It has 3 subway lines. *The tallest building in Zelzburg is the BleySkies Tower, which will be completed in 2016. Category:Zelzburg Category:Information Pages Category:Life Functions in Zelzburg